


The Rose is Red, His Rose is Dead

by Canadiantardis



Series: Most Dangerous Series [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Character Death, Creeper Gavin, Gen, Mad King Ryan, Not sure if graphic but might be, Prequel, the Lads are teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, my little dears, you are the game, and I will be finding you. Survive for longer than five days and you will win.”<br/>“Signed, His Royal Majesty King Haywood.”</p><p>A prequel to His Mad Game, set ten years before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose is Red, His Rose is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> The lads(and Lindsay) are all in their early-mid teens, and the gents are in their early-mid thirties

Ray woke up like usual, preparing himself for his day’s duties. As one of once High King Geoff’s personal knights, he was to protect him, even though he was no longer King of Éacht. Geoff was still a loved figure to the people, as well as a good and trusted advisor to their friend, Ryan, who was the new King.

He felt a strange buzz as he walked through the corridors, the guards and maids all in a titter and frenzy, and while Ray would like to know what was going on, he couldn’t waste time when he was on his way to see Geoff for the morning.

It wasn’t until he was stopped by another guard, a older man Ray couldn’t put a name to the face, telling him he would find Geoff in the throne room.

“The throne room? But it’s so early…?” Ray said, confused, not noticing the look the guard gave the teen, the furrowed eyebrows and nervous hands, the tight expression. He shrugged, shook his head slightly and thanked the guard, changing his course from Geoff’s chambers to the throne room.

He was a few turns away from the throne room when he saw a familiar green scarf and was about to call out a greeting to the old King’s charge when his instincts yelled as he felt something flat and heavy crash into the back of his head, almost knocking him out before something was placed over his mouth and he did lose consciousness.

As he did, he thought he saw Gavin being held over the shoulder of another guard, the half-Creeper limp as cloth.

* * *

 

He smelled the sea breeze before his other senses awoke and Ray frowned. They were far from the water, he was certain of that. The castle was at least several days horse ride from the closest town by the sea.

He tried to rub his eyes, but found his arms blocked by something rough. He heard a grunt and before he cracked an eye open, some sort of sweet-smelling cloth is firmly placed on his face and he fell back into the dreamland.

* * *

 

When Ray woke up again, his eyes shot open, looking around with obvious disorientation as he saw dirt, grass, trees and open sky.

“Ray!” He heard a familiar chirp and turned his head to see familiar green as the old King’s charge ran to him, dropping to his knees with a look of relief.

“Ugh, Gav?” Ray felt like someone had stuffed his mouth with wool and he gave a look of distaste as he slowly sat up, grabbing his head when a mild spike of pain shot through his head. “Wha-where?”

“We don’t know, sir.” A familiar female voice said, and Ray turned to see bright red hair pulled into a loose ponytail. Lindsay pointed at Ray’s lap. “We just woke up with that on your chest.  Sir Gavin didn’t want to read it until we all awoke. You’re the last to wake.”

“Oh? Sorry.” Ray scratched the back of his neck, looking around and saw three other people that he did not recognize right off the bat.

One was a woman with bright blonde hair, hanging loosely over one shoulder and wore a kitchen maid’s smock, while the other two were men, a brunet and a copper-haired man, both looking like they would be kitchen help or normal peasants.

He looked between the others, wondering what they were doing here… Wherever here was.

He looked down at his lap, where a piece of parchment lay with neat black words. He picked it up and quickly flipped it, reading aloud:

_“Congratulations! You are the first of hopefully many fun games that I have come up with._

_Now, I am certain you are wondering what this wonderful little game is. I will gladly explain it. I call it the Most Dangerous Game. What would make it dangerous?_

_Well, my little dears, you are the game.”_

All those around Ray, as well as Ray himself, looked at the parchment in confusion. They were the game?

The brunet’s eyes widened. “Does the person mean, like, animal game? Hunting?”

The other’s looked shocked and Ray quickly kept reading.

_“Well, my little dears, you are the game, and I will be finding you. Survive for longer than five days and you will win.”_

“Signed, His Royal Majesty King Haywood.” Ray spoke slowly, as if disbelieving his own words as he read the whole thing, his eyes scanning the note over and over again.

Gavin ripped the parchment from his hands to scan the words himself, his hands shaking being the only indication of how the half-Creeper was reacting to everything. Ray would have guessed his face would be a sickly pale, because that was the reaction of all those present, Ray included although he tried to shake it off. He was a knight, he shouldn’t be scared of anything.

Ray isn’t sure how it happened, but the blonde woman and the two men quickly left, apparently to find a way off wherever they were, leaving Ray with the King’s charge and the maid.

“We should move. I’m certain this will be the first place he searches.” Lindsay suggested. Gavin agreed while Ray still couldn’t understand it.

He found the three of them walking through a hilly area with many trees around, the start of a forest, but he wasn’t really all there. He couldn’t understand what was going on. Why would Ryan be hunting people? Why would Ryan be hunting him, or Gavin, his friends? He wasn’t really serious about hunting them like game, was he?

“Please stop muttering, Ray!” Lindsay cried, making Ray jump, having not been aware he had been talking quietly to himself as the three were moving.

Gavin faced Ray, putting a hand to his bicep. The youngest leaned into the touch, eyes filled with worry and confusion.

They reached a secluded enough area as the sun set, putting the three at ease. Ray, being the only one with a weapon – his rapier – went around to find sticks and dry leaves for a fire to keep the cold away, leaving the other two to set up the firepit.

He returned with his findings, and the three finally started to relax.

“This seems possible. I bet this island is super big!” Gavin cried, lowering his scarf enough to speak without muffling his words as the night provided enough covering and the fire wasn’t strong enough to hurt the half-Creeper. “He won’t find us for a while if we keep this up.”

Ray and Lindsay nodded, hopeful smiles gracing their faces.

“The only rule was to not get caught, right?” Ray asked, and Lindsay nodded. Ray smiled, relieved this time. “So we just gotta keep going and hiding as best we can. I promise, Gav, Lindsay, I’m going to protect you and we’ll get out of here. All three of us.”

Gavin and Lindsay chuckled before Lindsay yawned.

“I think I’m going to sleep. G’n-” She started before cutting off as Ray raised a hand.

“We need to set up a watch. I can take the first shift.” He said, waiting for the other two to nod before continuing. “Who am I gunna wake up for the next shift?”

The other teens looked between each other before Lindsay met Ray’s eyes, although a little sleepy still. “I will. Don’t stay up too long, we’ll all need our wits about us.”

And so it was settled, and Ray listened as his best friend and other friend fell asleep, their breathing soft and even, and it created such a calm little bubble around them that made the time pass a lot quicker than Ray had thought possible. He played with his rapier, a beloved gift from once King Geoff when he had turned fourteen and had been knighted to serve him directly. It had been made specially for him, the weight perfect, the blade thin and sharp enough to make a few powerful slashes and thrusts, but it was the hilt he loved the most. It was shaped like a blooming rose, and the grip was like the vines, a couple of vines even making the guard. It was silver, with a beautiful ruby gem hidden among the petals.

The rapier was by far his most prized possession, and he was glad to have it on this – although scary – adventure. It kept him grounded, knowing he had been gifted with it to protect the king and the people of Éacht, and he felt if he had it, nothing bad would happen to him or Gavin or Lindsay.

The fire was low when Ray yawned, and looking up at the sky, noted quite a few hours had passed. He quickly woke up the maid to switch, laying down as she rubbed sleep from her eyes to look around. Ray yawned a good night before his eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

 

The second day didn’t go all that differently for the three teens as the first day, besides Ray finding and killing various animals for food, before everything changed as the sun was dipping over the horizon and they heard a chilling sound.

It was a female voice, her tone desperate, pleading and Ray almost bolted to the sound on instinct but both Lindsay and Gavin kept him where he was. It must have been the blonde from before, but she sounded like something bad was about to happen, before it cut off completely and absolute silence filled the island.

Lindsay had tears falling before either boy could figure out what to do. She wrapped her arms around herself as if cold, her head shaking wildly as they all stared at where the scream had originated.

“She’s-she’s okay, right?” Her eyes, bright, wide and terrified, turned to Gavin and Ray but spoke over them before they even opened their mouths. “She-she-she has to be. She has to be okay. Right?”

Gavin was quiet, and it was hard to see what was going through the half-Creeper’s head, and Ray just looked at the floor, unsure how to answer.

“We should continue west.” He finally said, not meeting Lindsay’s desperate stare. “Find maybe a large tree to spend the night.”

* * *

 

Lindsay left them when it was her turn to keep watch that night, and neither boy knew what to do. She hadn’t left a note or any indication that she would return or not. Gavin suggested they wait an hour or something, and if Lindsay didn’t return they could search for her while continuing to hide.

Ray agreed and the two hunkered down on their tree, looking around for the familiar red hair between the brown and green of the trees and ground that surrounded them. But there was no sign of their friend.

“Which way should we start looking?” Ray asked as they clambered down the tree.

Gavin opened his mouth when another piercing scream echoed throughout the island, making both boys jump and stand at attention, heads snapping to the sound. It wasn’t a long sound, but it answered their question.

Ray looked to Gavin, biting his bottom lip as he wondered if they should follow Lindsay’s cry or run the opposite way. On the one hand, he had promised both Lindsay and Gav that he would protect them both, but if he went after Lindsay he would be putting Gavin in danger.

“We have to see if we can at least help.” Gavin said quietly, almost too quiet as his words were muffled behind the heavy scarf. Ray nodded and the two took off.

They had always been the sneakiest of the group. Gavin, being part-Creeper, instinctively knew how to make his presence either stand out or fade away, while Ray had just always been a quiet boy, trusting his wits and swiftness over his brawn, sometimes acting the complete opposite to Michael, both boys’ best friend. They made their way through the forest and over the various hills, slowing when they heard movement and crept close but kept hidden.

Ray’s breath froze as he heard before he saw what was going on.

“Please!” A desperate plea came from Lindsay, her voice cracking as the two heard something non distinct. “I don’t want to die! Please have mercy!”

Ray kept Gavin’s head down as he peeked over the ridge, worried what he would find, and yes he was glad he didn’t let the old king’s charge see what was happening.

Lindsay was on her back, as if she had been thrown down and unable to get back up. Someone stood over her in brilliant diamond armour, a simple sword with what looked like rust blending in with the iron held in one hand. Her dress had already gotten some wear and tear from the previous few days, but now it looked as if a wolf had mauled her. From his vantage, Ray could see she was crying, tears running down into a nasty cut on her cheek, and she had several more scratches and cuts on her arms, but the worst was the cut across her chest.

He heard the armoured person chuckle, shaking their head as they took a step closer to Lindsay, sword at the ready, when they looked up and around, and Ray ducked his head quickly before the person saw him. His breath caught again as he realized those eyes were familiar, a brilliant blue that entranced Ray since meeting the man almost three years ago. They had always looked so kind, so warm but now, now they looked like harsh winter ice, and it sent chills down the knight’s spine unlike any enemy he had ever been up against.

The two jumped at the scream of pain that came from Lindsay and Ray hazarded a quick look that he quickly regretted as he saw Ryan take the sword out of Lindsay’s chest and carelessly swiped the tip across her neck, the scream drowning into bloody gurgles as red sprang out, a much more brilliant red than her hair. Ray ducked back down, keeping Gavin where he was even as he shut his eyes tight, wanting more than anything to get rid of that image.

Ryan hadn’t been serious, it had to be a complete farce, a prank. A sick joke, but a _joke_ , Ray couldn’t believe the man he looked up to, the man he…

He shook his head violently, before grabbing Gavin’s wrist and pulling him away, his eyes opening as they ran down the hill and staring ahead. He had to wipe his mind clean, couldn’t think. Ray was certain if he began to think again he would actually break down, his emotions would be so conflicted he wouldn’t be able to move. So he didn’t think, didn’t feel anything besides protective about his best friend.

He had failed Lindsay, he wasn’t about to fail Gavin. He would never forgive himself if Gavin… They only had to keep hiding for two more days, and then they would win, and everything would go back to normal.

 _Just two more days, just two more days…_ Ray kept thinking that as a mantra as they found the edge of the island they were on and found a short swim away another short to a different island. He looked to Gavin and gestured to the island, silently communicating and almost sighing in relief when Gavin nodded.

They forded the short distance, the water calm and almost pretty despite the horrors going on just off the shores and quickly headed into the forest.

“What happened? What was going on? Why wouldn’t you let me see?” Gavin asked as soon as they stopped deep in this dark forest, breathing deeply from the nonstop running and impromptu swimming.

Ray just shook his head, he didn’t want to say it, didn’t want to give Gavin an idea what he had seen. Gavin seemed to understand it had been horrifying, looking down and Ray saw him shaking, a confusing series of hisses as he slipped into his Creeper instincts.

“Ray, Ray I’m scared.” He finally spoke normally, and the other could just barely see shiny forest green orbs from under the hood staring at him, looking huge and filled with fear. “I want to go home, Ray, please.”

“It’s okay, Gav.” Ray grabbed for Gavin and the other quickly collapsed into Ray’s arms, shaking like a small child. “Shh, it’s okay. We’re gunna go home soon. Just two more days, we can do it. Shh, shh, I’ll protect you, Gavin, I swear on my life.”

Gavin replied with a high pitched hiss that almost sounded like a keen, and Ray felt the half-Creeper’s nose press itself against the crook of his neck as if seeking warmth and comfort. The knight happily reciprocated, shushing the other softly and finding a small place to hide and rest for a bit.

* * *

 

They had a plan. A crappy, barely thought through plan, but it was better than anything else.

During the day they would keep to the trees, and if things weren’t so tense the teens would have laughed at how they seemed to have turned into monkeys, swinging from the trees. At night one would rest for a few hours before they would switch and continue switching until it was morning or if they saw someone. Neither could think of what happened to the older two men that had been taken with them, but they could only hope they were also doing okay and could hold out for a little while longer.

It was the dawn of their fourth day and Ray was anxiously awaiting for the next night. They were so close and hadn’t been spotted by Ryan, or heard screaming from the others. Ray began to think they would make it; they could make it out of this alive.

Over the past few days Ray began to wonder how Michael and his brother were, if they knew what was going on with him and Gavin, he wondered how old King Geoff and Jack were and if they would be able to persuade Ryan to never do this again. They were all friends, Ray was certain if he listened to reason and all his friends telling him to stop, he would never do this again. He knew many people thought Ryan was Mad, many calling him the Mad King, but Ray refused to believe the rumours. Sure he had a bizarre sense of humour and acted very strange at times, but he was a good person. He had travelled a long way to try to help Geoff’s daughter when she fell ill, and he had done everything he could to make her passing as painless for her as possible when he explained the illness spread too quickly to cure.

It was nearing noon when his heart dropped to his boots as he saw familiar diamond armour. Ray didn’t make a sound, he just squeezed Gavin’s hand in alarm and took off deeper into the forest, Gavin right behind and both as quiet as the breeze. They could hear heavy stomps and Ray picked up the pace, not looking behind him as the two ran, before Ray saw a low hanging branch and scrambled up the large tree, finally looking back with a hand outstretched to help Gavin…

But the half-Creeper wasn’t there. Ray’s breath stuck in his throat and his eyes went wide, desperately looking around for the familiar mottled green coverings his best friend wore, but saw nothing that resembled the half-Creeper’s clothing, only dark leaves and grass.

He heard the heavy stomps again and quickly climbed the tree higher, hoping and praying Gavin was okay, wherever he had headed off to. He watched as Ryan walked quickly past his hiding spot, his rusty – _it has to be rust it’s not what I think it is_ – sword in hand and such a large, malicious aura came from him that Ray had never experienced when in his friend’s presence. He barely felt like Ryan, it was like a skinwalker with Ryan’s face was walking around and Ray wanted that to be true. He wanted the person who had just passed him to be some monster wearing Ryan’s face, not his friend actively trying to kill him and other innocent people.

The footsteps faded and Ray gave a relieved sigh before he began looking again for Gavin. Because they had both been quiet as they ran, Ray wasn’t sure how far they had split up and he wasn’t sure what to do. They had a plan, sure, but they hadn’t talked about what to do if they accidently split up. They both had not thought they would be separated, and now it was biting both of them in the ass.

“Gav? Gavvy?” Ray attempted to call out to his friend in a quiet call, more of a stage whisper in case Ryan was close by.

“Shit…” Ray cursed, not sure what to do. Ryan was still searching for them, so he couldn’t very well just wander loudly and blindly around to search for his friend, he wasn’t that stupid.

He decided to start backtracking in the trees, hoping he would find Gavin quickly, before Ryan swept the area another time or something. But he found nothing, no sign of where his half-Creeper best friend had disappeared off to.

“Fuck.” Ray bit his lip hard, thinly holding back his worry. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. Gav where are you?”

* * *

 

Ray had to keep going. He hated that he felt like he was giving up on Gavin, but maybe, just maybe, Gavin would be okay without him for one day. They only had to survive one more day, they could do that.

But Ray also knew he was thinking about Gavin. Although he could be sneaky and quiet, he was Gavin, a huge clutz and idiot. He wasn’t strong enough to hold a sword or shield, only good with a bow, but he didn’t have one now. Ray knew he could be smart sometimes, but not under this kind of pressure, so he could only hope for good fortune for both of them.

He hunted some animals while he continued moving farther from where Ryan had been heading, catching mostly rabbits. It was then that he realized throughout the past four days he had not seen hide or hair of a monster on the two islands. Gavin was the closest thing, being part Creeper, but he couldn’t recall seeing a skeleton, a giant spider, or even the odd endermen. Ray wondered why the islands were so sparsely populated, as he also couldn’t find many big animals like the wild cattle or horses or even sheep.

It felt like the islands weren’t meant to be lived on.

Ray shook his head as he skinned the rabbit he had recently caught. It was a plump creature, and he was sure it would last him until the time was up and he’d be safe. It was a little tough since he only had his rapier but after the past few days he was getting the hang of gutting and skinning food with it, cleaning it right after to not let the strong steel dull or rust with blood and guts.

He made quick work of the rabbit, putting it away until he could make a quick fire to cook it, knowing he had been in one place for too long.

He jumped when he heard a call, a familiar voice sounding much too loud, but Ray’s heart swelled in relief before worry kicked in. He stood quickly and ran to where he heard the call, finding familiar green within minutes and almost collapsing on his friend, grabbing his face to shut him up.

Gavin went silent immediately and raised his hood slightly to see better and Ray saw his eyes looking pained or scared. Ray quickly embraced him, squeezing him close as he felt like everything was going to be okay.

“God damn it, Gav, where the hell had you been?” Ray demanded in a soft voice, looking around before pulling Gavin with him to keep walking. “I thought I had lost you.”

“’M fine.” Gavin mumbled. “Must’ve taken a wrong turn. Thought I was done for.”

Ray sighed with relief. “Just a night and a day left, right? We can do this.”

Gavin nodded once and the two were quiet as they moved through the island until Ray felt they were safe. Gavin sat down quickly with a muffled _thump_ and Ray sat down opposite him, just happy to see his best friend again. They didn’t speak, as there wasn’t really anything to talk about, until Gavin shifted nervously.

“Do you think those other blokes are okay?” He asked as he adjusted his head coverings. “We haven’t heard a thing from them since the first day.”

“Well, weren’t they trying to escape? Maybe they did.” Ray suggested. “I mean, this seems like a few islands, and only one person searching for us. Surely they could have escaped.”

“Maybe…” Gavin didn’t sound convinced and went quiet again, playing with one end of his scarf.

“Think positively, Gav. If we think we can make it, we will, I’m sure of it.” Ray smiled, a little forced as he wanted to calm his friend. It seemed to work as Gavin nodded, letting go of the scarf with a soft hissing sigh.

Nothing happened for the rest of the day and the two had moved again, finding a good hiding space for the two of them to cook the rabbit Ray still had and rest.

“I’ll take first watch. ‘M not tired.” Gavin said, surprising Ray, but the knight nodded with a warm smile.

“If you say so. Wake me in a few hours to switch, okay?” Gavin nodded and Ray settled down besides the half-Creeper, one hand resting on the other’s leg as he fell asleep.

* * *

 

 _Something was wrong._ Ray thought as he woke up groggily and saw the gray dawn filter in from the trees. His eyes snapped open as realization hit him. It was dawn. He had slept through the night.

Gavin wasn’t with him.

Ray shot up, looking around frantically, and found something that alarmed him. Tightly wrapped around his hand that had been resting on Gavin’s leg was the half-Creeper’s scarf and that alone sent alarm bells ringing in his head. Gavin never removed his head coverings, especially not his scarf, not even when he slept. Ray worried why his friend would just leave his almost sacred scarf behind and he quickly stood up to search for him.

They only had less than twenty-four hours before they were free from this game, from being game. Ray refused to think that Gavin would die on the last day, when freedom was within reach.

“Gav? Fuck, man where did you go now?” Ray called in a soft voice, hoping Gavin had maybe just went to the bathroom or some shit.

But that didn’t explain why Ray had never been woken up to do his shift several hours ago.

Then he heard it.

“Ray!” It wasn’t close but Ray could tell it was Gavin, and he sounded scared.

Without thinking, Ray unsheathed his rapier and took off running towards his friend’s call.

“Gavin!” He cried back, not caring if he was crashing through the forest.

He reached a clearing, a rather pretty place if there hadn’t been blood trails on the ground, staining the grass and a few wild flowers red. Gavin was struggling to sit up, his legs flung outwards from his body and his torso curled inwards as if to protect himself. His shoulders shook, whether from if he was crying or scared, Ray couldn’t tell, but he saw some spots of Gavin’s clothing drenched in red.

“Gavin!” Ray cried again, hurrying to his friend’s side, looking for wounds, pausing as he saw a strange black collar resting around Gavin’s neck. He leant forward, touching it before pulling at it. “Gav, what happened?”

Gavin’s head snapped up and Ray could see his face almost perfectly even with the hood covering his face in shadows. He saw wide, scared eyes, and a trembling lip, his face paler than pale. He shook his head, trying to shuffle away but Ray was too close.

“No, no, go.” Gavin whimpered, trying to push Ray away. “Go, leave, please!”

“What are you talking about?” Ray demanded, shaking his head as he tried to understand Gavin.

“Leave before he-!” Gavin cried before Ray felt a shadow fall on him, and he knew who he would see before turning around.

Clad in the brilliant diamond armour, his iron sword sheathed, and a smirk on his face, stood King Ryan, his icy-blue eyes staring amusedly at the two teens.

“That worked faster than I thought it would.” Ryan commented, flashing a grin at Gavin, and Ray felt him wince, ducking behind Ray until the knight couldn’t hold the old king’s charge and look at the current king at the same time. “Good work, Creepling.”

Gavin whimpered and Ray couldn’t understand what was being said, or more like he refused to understand. It almost sounded like Gavin led him into a trap.

“Please, run.” Gavin said in a quiet voice, only loud enough for Ray to hear. “You’re faster than him, go, please.”

“Ah-ah-ah, no planning anything.” Ryan stepped forward, hand going to his sword and Ray’s training kicked in. He stood up quickly, rapier held at the ready to protect himself and Gavin.

Ryan gave a chuckle that sounded so different from his usual laughs and it sent spiders down his spine.

“No, run!” Gavin cried, pulling at Ray’s shirt desperately.

“You honestly think you can fight me, Rose?” Ray twitched at Ryan’s nickname for him, the name now sounded tainted and twisted in his voice.

“Probably, but I was thinking more of defense, you know?” Ray answered, his throat dry. “Only until nightfall, right? Then we win?”

“You think you can survive the rest of this day?” Ryan asked with another chilling chuckle, stepping closer as he took his sword out of the scabbard, revealing bright red along the edges that looked new.

Ray tightened his grip on his rapier, readying his stance protectively, standing on the balls of his feet so he would be able to move anywhere at the turn of a coin. “Yes, actually.” He said, keeping a close eye on Ryan’s movements.

“No, please just run Ray!” Gavin tried again, but the knight just waved behind him.

“I’m not leaving you.”

Ryan’s smirk grew. “Isn’t that cute?” He readied his sword before swinging quickly.

Ray dodged out of the way, letting the sword glance off his rapier. He couldn’t parry with his weapon against a strong sword, so he would have to use other methods to keep away from Ryan’s weapon.

Ryan was brutal when it came to fighting, Ray knew that from his many practices with the man. He was relentless and strong, much stronger than Ray in terms of brute strength, and it showed in his slashes and swings. If any connected, Ray knew he would have lost limbs, and many times with the direction of the swings, his head.

“Why are you doing this?” Ray demanded as they danced around each other, Gavin crawling to the edge of the clearing for safety.

“It’s fun! Do I need a reason?” Ryan answered with a happy laugh, as if this entire thing was just a friendly practice match and not an actual deathmatch.

“We’re people, Ryan! And you’re treating us like cattle!” Ray shouted as he twirled away from a slash.

Ryan didn’t answer, his eyes bright and ice cold, reminding Ray of cracked ice.

“The fuck is wrong with you?!” Ray demanded, attempting a stab but was parried easily.

“Nothing, dear Rose. I’m just imaginative, while you people are so boring.” Ryan answered with a drawl. “Why have all this power of being a king if I can’t use it for my own amusement?”

“That’s not what a king is supposed to do!” Ray cried.

“Well, it is what _I_ do.” Ryan replied, a furious slash that caught Ray unaware at the last second and he felt pain blossom on his free hand and he cried out, making himself a smaller target by twisting until his rapier was in front of him.

Ryan’s smile grew as he watched, and his attacks came more quickly, more furiously, and Ray couldn’t keep up. He attempted to block and he felt like time had slowed as his rapier snapped close to the hilt.

The King didn’t stop, though, even though he knew his opponent’s weapon was broken, and he slashed again, cutting along Ray’s chest shallowly. With a gasp the young knight jumped back, wrapping his good arm around the new wound, stumbling back with wide eyes. And still the King, Ryan would not stop his advance. Ray looked around desperately, but only Gavin was nearby with wounds of his own and his legs not seeming to work properly.

The two teens’ eyes met for a second, and Ray knew what he should do. He straightened as best he could, facing Ryan bravely.

“Ryan, if you ever cared about us, about me, spare Gavin. Please.” He said, dropping his arms in defeat, the shallow cut on his chest bleeding sluggishly.

Ryan looked surprised, looking between the half-Creeper and the knight, his eyes calculating.

“I knew there was a reason I liked you, Rose. Always putting others before yourself.” He said with a chuckle, stepping forward until they were at arm’s length, and in a low tone, he spoke, “I will spare him this time. But only for you, my lovely Rose.”

Ray was about to reply when he felt pain in his chest and he didn’t need to look down to see the bloody iron blade piercing him. Ray wanted to speak, but only gurgles filled his throat and he tasted blood. Everything narrowed to the horrible feeling of the sword sliding out of him and it was like Ryan had cut the strings holding him up. He collapsed, distantly hearing Gavin’s cries for him, staring at Ryan as he stood above him with his bloody sword, the drops reminding Ray of the reddest roses in his section of the court garden. He hoped someone would keep his small section well-kept when he left, and he turned to face Gavin, his breathing turning ragged.

Gavin was trying to crawl towards him, a hand reaching desperately for his friend, and Ray offered a soothing smile, not realizing blood bubbled out of his mouth, or that there were tears blurring his vision a bit.

He felt a hand cup his cheek, and some murmured words that didn’t make sense to his scrambling mind before everything went black, the last thing Ray saw was Gavin flashing similarly to a Creeper about to explode and he hoped Gavin wouldn’t die. He wanted to keep his promise he had made on the first night.

* * *

 

When Ray opened his eyes, everything was white, a solid white that blinded the knight as he sat up, covering his face with a groan. He felt like he had ran into a wall several times and stampeded on by elephants for good measure.

He carefully opened his eyes again, and the white dimmed a bit, revealing soft colours of cream and pink and sunrises. He patted himself down, but found no wounds and he frowned. Ray had been certain he had died from stab wounds to his chest.

 _Maybe I’m dead._ Ray thought and was startled to find a few people appear in front of him out of nowhere.

The first two were women of different ages and looks. One had dark, almost black hair that fell over her back like a river, her eyes a warm brown, and the second was younger, with bright, flaming hair and a stance that was ready for anything thrown at her and Ray’s breath hitched.

Lindsay had a sad smile on her face, a guilty look hidden in her eyes, and the other woman, Ray’s mother, looked so proud.

“Oh, my son, you have done so well.” She said and Ray couldn’t speak, his mouth agape, unable to think coherently. “I am so proud of how grown up you had become.”

Ray scrambled up and threw his arms around his mother, pulling her close. He had thought he would never see her again when she had died in the fire that took his entire family while he had been visiting Jeremy at a young age, and now she was right in front of him, wrapping her arms around him, with his father standing to the side with an unreadable expression.

His mother pulled away and Lindsay stepped forward with an awkward smile, her eyes downcast. “I’m sorry I left like that.” She said, playing with her hands. “I just… Couldn’t stay still after hearing her…”

She looked up then, a worried look crossing her face. “But you saved Gavin. You still kept your promise.”

“I… I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.” Ray started but Lindsay shook her head with a sad smile.

“I wasn’t going to survive it anyway.” She said.

“But I should have tried-”

“No.” The maid stood firm, shaking her head vehemently. “If you had tried anything, Gavin would be with us, dead, and then the others would have no idea what happened to us.”

“So, we are dead?” Ray asked, looking around at the soft colours.

The others nodded and he sighed. So he had died protecting Gavin, like he had promised.

The others stepped back suddenly, and Ray looked at them questioningly. Lindsay looked uncertain. “Something’s happening. What’s going on?” She asked, turning to Ray’s mother and father.

“I think…” His father’s eyebrows knit together and he cocked his head, as if listening. “I think he’s being called.”

Story done!

**Author's Note:**

> You'll find out more in His Mad Game, don't fret! But this is a prequel because I desperately wanted to write some backstory for Gavin and Ray mostly.  
> Sadly, His Mad Game won't be published for a long while, so stew over this until then!


End file.
